


С полуслова

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северус привык понимать Дамблдора с полуслова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С полуслова

Альбусу Дамблдору никогда не приходится прилагать усилий, чтобы не сказать того, чего говорить не следует. Он обходится иносказаниями, намеками и метафорами, так что очередной собеседник, пришедший потребовать какой-то информации, выходит из его кабинета равно удовлетворенный и ошарашенный. 

Северус Снейп долго и на горьком опыте учился сначала думать, а потом молчать. Иногда с языка все же срываются злые, искренние слова – он жалеет немедленно, но уже ничего не может поделать. 

_«Я, принц-полукровка!» - перед кем?!_

Но, столь внимательный к себе, Северус прислушивается и к Дамблдору, пока не начинает замечать небольшую перемену тона, некоторую неловкость в выборе слов, когда тот обращается к нему. Он помнит блистательную речь, произнесенную Дамблдором перед Уизнгамотом в его защиту. И – то, что было после, наедине: «если ты захочешь остаться…», и «Хогвартс всегда будет домом для своих учеников…», и «разумеется, никто не неволит…» - невнятные обрывки фраз, внимательный, выжидающий взгляд. Как будто решение принадлежит ему, Северусу.

Все дольше наблюдая за Дамблдором, Северус понимает, что так было всегда. Как же он ненавидел этот лепет восемь лет назад:

«Ты же понимаешь, как тяжело было этого добиться…»  
 _\- чтобы поганого оборотня приняли в школу._

«Кто из нас в юности не совершал ошибок…»  
 _\- за которую тебе чуть не пришлось заплатить жизнью, но это ничего. Кто из нас?.._

«Это вопрос чести…»  
 _\- так что пора наступить на горло своей гордости._

Он понял директора с полуслова. Нескольких недоговоренных фраз было достаточно, чтобы на его руке появилась темная отметина – знак обиды и ожесточения.

Нескольких недоговоренных фраз было достаточно, чтобы он вернулся. «Если ты захочешь…» Он отводил глаза, сглатывая пересохшим горлом. Он уже выучился сдерживаться и не спросил: «А чего хотите – вы?»

Много позже, через два года арестов и четыре зимы экзаменов, Северус вытягивался на белоснежной постели, с вызовом шепча:  
\- Трахни же меня!  
\- Если уж говорить об этом, я предпочитаю «заниматься любовью», - мягко укорил его Альбус.  
Конечно, слова в данном случае не имели никакого значения.

Как и тогда, в четвертый год обучения Гарри Поттера, когда они стояли на пороге Хогвартса, и метка у него на руке пылала.  
«Ты знаешь, о чем я должен попросить тебя… Если… если ты готов это сделать…»  
Он знал задолго до того, как показал Дамблдору выступившую метку. Даже в этих словах не было нужды – Северус был готов заплатить свою цену за прежние недоговоренности.

В тот последний год они много спорили. Война разворачивалась, ускоряла ход, пусть в Хогвартсе и слышались лишь отголоски. Десятки раз Северус поднимал эту тему, предостерегал, уговаривал, даже кричал. И десятки раз Альбус с привычной ловкостью уходил от ответа. Прерывал его какими-то пустяковыми замечаниями, предлагал лимонные дольки, мурлыкал хиты пятидесятилетней давности – и все их разговоры сливались в один веселый, ничего не значащий гул. Жужжание шмелей над цветочной поляной. 

Так продолжалось, пока задавать вопросы не стало слишком поздно. Пока черное небо над старой башней не прорезала зеленая молния, предсказанная бездарной сумасшедшей. 

_\- Северус, пожалуйста…_

Он надеялся, что и сейчас угадал то, что не было произнесено. Он надеялся, что понял правильно. 

И безумно боялся, что в первый раз за все их несостоявшиеся разговоры – ошибся. 

 

27 ноября 2006


End file.
